El infierno de los 2p
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: ¿Qué puede asustar tanto a los 2p que se arrepientan de conquistar nuestro mundo? Lo que parecía el fin del mundo para nosotros, se ha convertido en el fin del mundo para ellos...


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un oneshot que os espero que os guste. Lo primero NO está relacionado con "Querido Yo", aunque surgió de un review; los 2p aquí son mucho más salvajes. Y lo segundo pero más importante, las gracias a Corona de lacasitos quien fue con la que empecé la broma del fin del mundo por los 2p. Ya sabes que el 25% es gracias a ti ¿No? Si hace falta después discutimos los porcentajes ;P

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Y que nadie se sienta representado ¿Eh? A no ser que quiera, que en ese todo caso... Ya sabrá porque lo digo...

**El infierno de los 2p**

A mí alrededor mis semejantes, los que en este mundo eran designados 2p, se encargaban del resto de patéticos humanos que se suponía que eran el ejército para pararnos. Dan ganas de reír ¿A quién se creen que se enfrentan nuestros contrarios? ¿A niños? Este ejército que habían mandado podrían haberlo destruido las micronaciones; pero tampoco nos íbamos a privar nosotros de la diversión. Cuando el drogata de Inglaterra, por primera vez en su vida, realizó un hechizo bien y útil; nos dio la oportunidad de visitar este nuevo mundo, el mundo de nuestros contrarios. Y creo que no hace falta decir la razón por la que estamos aquí. Para conquistarlo, destruirlo, para divertirnos con él hasta que nos aburramos. Divertido ¿No?

Clavé mi cuchillo en otro soldado, con un pie le empujé para liberar mi cuchillo, tirándolo al suelo mientras se desangraba. Podía llegar a ser tan divertido matarlos. Pocas cosas lo superaban. A mi lado, Luddy (Algo infantil el nombre, solo lo llamo así para molestarlo) tiraba al suelo a otro de los soldados. El rubio era una de las pocas cosas que podría pararme, pero sabiendo que eso mismo podría hacerlo después, no pararía. Canturreé una canción alegremente, mientras mataba a otro humano. Era tan sencillo... ¿Os he mencionado ya lo divertido que es?

Desde la lejanía, empecé a oír un ruido de cientos miles de pasos. Sonreí, limpiando la hoja de mí cuchillo en mi pantalón, seguramente tendría al inútil de mi hermano cabreado por ensuciar la ropa. Da lo mismo. Más presas.

Sin embargo la cara de Japón a unos metros de mí, era de terror. A tropezones dio unos pasos hacia atrás, totalmente aterrado. Él, que disfruta más de la sangre que yo, asustado. ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Desde todos lados, desde aviones o helicópteros tirándose en paracaídas; incluso desde el muelle medio derruido por nuestras acciones, atracaron barcos con extrañas caras y nombre pintados a los lados (Usuk, pruhun, lietpol, fruk, gerita, rochu y muchos más) con una letra horrible; en autobuses, coches o motos igual de pintadas que los barcos... Desde todos lados aparecieron en el horizonte cientos y cientos de chicas. Llevaban extrañas camisas con nuestros nombres en corazones, en vez de armas portaban pancartas con los extraños nombres de antes o con los nuestros, pidiéndonos hijos o simplemente teniendo "yaoi" con algún otro país ¿Qué cojones significa...?

-Han llegado.- susurró Hungría dejando caer su espada. Toda la sangre de su rostro se había drenado, pareciendo un cadáver.- tenemos que huir. A dónde sea. Lo más rápido posible.

- ¿por qué? It's funny.- preguntó USA balanceando su bate con clavos incrustados en el aire.- Matémoslas.

-Opino igual que el cerdo capitalista.- Asintió Rusia apoyando su tubería ensangrentada en el suelo lleno de cadáver.- Solo son chicas.

-Es imposible. Son como una plaga ¿Por qué crees que nuestras otras apariencias no han venido? Ellos deberían haber venido a luchar, a pararnos. Ellas son su última esperanza. Han dejado salir a nuestra perdición.- Japón desenvainó su espada, para apoyar la punta en su pecho.- Ellas no son como cualquier otro enemigo que hayamos visto antes. No vienen a asesinar. Si nos cogen, sufriremos más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Es mejor la muerte.

Rápidamente Ludwig y yo saltamos sobre él, quitándole el arma de las manos, antes que atravesase su corazón para suicidarse. Por suerte conseguimos impedirlo y quitarle la espada; pero no se quedó quieto, tuvimos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas para pararle, lanzándonos patadas, incluso mordernos para liberarse y coger otra vez la espada. Al fin, abandonó la lucha, quedándose inmóvil. Nos miramos los unos a los otros impactados, Japón siempre lo pensaba todo antes de actuar, era el más estoico de todos. ¿Qué eran esas chicas para que prefiriese la muerte? 

De todas formas no huimos, eso no sería propio de nosotros.

Y esa fue nuestra perdición.

Cuando nos rodearon, impidiéndonos huir, pude ver sus caras, formando una mueca salvaje, loca, trastornada, y que yo, que había sido llamado psicópata enfermizo, me consideré a su lado sano.

Una hora después el caos adueñaba el lugar. Las extrañas chicas tiraban a Inglaterra de un lado a otro gritando usuk y fruk; a Japón lo trataban como una deidad al ser el creador de su amado "Yaoi"; mi hermano y España eran obligados a actuar con las líneas de uno de sus amados fanfic; unas chicas obligaban a Prusia (Sí Prusia, el devoto de la religión, que si se lo permitiesen haría la guerra Santa otra vez), Hungría y Austria a hacer un trío mientras ellas miraban; otras gritaban que querían un trío con el Bad Friend Trio; de todos lados iban llegando más chicas que se unían, algunas luchaban entre ellas por los turnos,... ¿Yo? Querían que tuviese sexo con Ludwig, con todas mirando. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese querido, joder, me hubiese lanzado a por él, pero con todas esa fliggia di puttana trastornadas mirando cada uno de nuestros movimientos mientras escribían en una página llamada fanfiction, subían los videos a YouTube, dibujaban doujinshi... me sentía incapaz y aterrado por esas chicas. Deseé no haber impedido a Japón suicidarse y haberle seguido cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Por primera vez me arrepentí de venir a este nuevo mundo. Nuestros contrarios no sabían lo que habían desatado.

El infierno.

.

.

.

**En algún lugar del mundo, bien escondidos.**

-Este plan ha sido todo un éxito, aru. Nunca pensé que funcionaría.- alzamos las copas de Champán, alegres, estábamos salvados.- ¡Por las Fangirl!

-¡Por las fangirl!- Repetimos, bebiendo el contenido de la copa. Era un día para celebrar. Nadie podía ser enemigos hoy. Habíamos combatido a nuestro mayor oponente sin tener que luchar directamente.

-¿Y no es un poco peligroso dejar a esas chicas sueltas? He visto las imágenes y no son agradables.- Comentó Rusia. Me alarmé al oír eso, Rusia no se quejaba en ese sentido por cualquier tontería...

-Es verdad. Y me da pena decirlo, pero conocía a varias de esas chicas.- Dijo Hungría, dejando la copa en la mesa.- Parecen estar poseídas por algo. Hay cosas que yo no podía ver...

-Es verdad. Se supone que estamos en contra de la tortura y lo que están sufriendo es mucho más que eso.- Comentó Kiku, asintiendo a las palabras de Elizabeth.- Deberíamos liberarlos. Viendo lo que están haciendo sería más piadoso liberarlos.

-¿Cómo? Solo pararán si les damos algo igual de valioso y solo sé de algo así ¿Quién se presenta voluntario? ¿Alguien?- Replicó Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño y encarándose al japonés. Todos agachamos la cabeza. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar por aquellas chicas.

-Alfred ¿Estamos seguros aquí? No me gustaría que nos encontraran, ve.- Di un pequeño apretón a Feli, intentando calmarle. Aunque en mi interior incluso yo tenía miedo, pero no lo mostraría para no asustarle. Alguien tenía que permanecer fuerte.

-JAJAJA ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!- Gritó, levantando las manos y arrojando el contenido de su copa por los aires, mojando a las naciones nórdicas que le fulminaron con la mirada.- ¡ESTA ES LA BASE MÁS SÚPER SEGURA AMERICANA! ¡NADA NUNCA NOS ENCONTRARÁ...!

BOOOOOM

Un estruendo sacudió la sala. Nos quedamos quietos. Con una respuesta en la cabeza de todos ¿Eran las...?

Las luces se apagaron a los pocos segundos de la explosión. Las demás naciones comenzaron a gritar y a moverse por la sala, llevándose a otros países por delante y aumentando la agitación y el miedo. Sentí como Feliciano se aferraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas, aterrorizado de la reinante oscuridad. Esto tenía que acabar.

-¡SILENCIO!- El ruido y los gritos pararon al momento. Resoplé, frustrado. Alguien tenía que poner orden y siempre me tocaba a mí ¿Por qué siempre parecían todos niños de cinco años?.- ¿QUÉ SOIS? ¿BEBES O PAÍSES? ¡PAÍSES! ¡DEJAD DE LLORIQUEAR POR QUE SE HAYA APAGADO LAS LUCES! ¡PRONTO SE RESTABLECERÁN LAS DE EMERGENCIA!- Como si hubiésemos estado de acuerdo, las luces de un rojo apagado se encendieron, dejándonos casi en penumbras, pero lo suficiente para observarnos los unos los otros perfectamente.- ¡TENEMOS QUE SABER CUAL ES LA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS, LLAMA A TUS SOLDADOS O QUIENES SEAN QUE ESTÉN FUERA! ¡AHORA!

Unos pasos presurosos se dirigieron al teléfono sujeto en la pared. Algunos de los países le pidieron que los pusiese en altavoz.

Comandante en jefe, responda.- Los pitidos que señalaban que nadie había respondido se alargaban, aumentando nuestras ansias.- Comandante. Responda.- Otra vez los pitidos. Me pregunté interiormente, para no hacer cundir el pánico que le impediría contestar a nuestra llamada. Quizás no era nada importante y estábamos histéricos por nada, pero en esta situación no se podía dejar las cosas pasar. Algo me dijo que eso mismo estaban pensando otras naciones por las caras que ponían.- Repito. Comandante. Responda.

-Al... habl... capit...-La voz entrecortada y ruidos de fondo impedían entender bien la conversación. Esos ruidos de fondos no parecían inocentes sonidos; eran de... ¿Pistolas?- perdi... coman... comba... atac... ados... perd... sold...

Inglaterra apartó al estadounidense, quien parecía en estado de shock, para arrancarle de las manos el auricular.- ¿Quién les ataca? Repito ¿Quién es el invasor?- Preguntó Arthur frenético.

Solo que no fueran ellas, podían ser insurgentes, terroristas, un levantamiento, lo que fuera... cualquier cosa era mejor. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y el agarre de Feliciano era tan fuerte que seguramente me dejaría marcas. No le dije nada, no quería asustarle más de lo que ya estaba y si eso servía para calmarle...

-...Ellas...- La comunicación se cortó, sonando la estática que indicaba que nadie seguía en ese lado, pero no antes de permitirle pronunciar una palabra perfectamente audible. Ellas. No había lugar para la duda. Solo podía referirse a alguien, o más bien un grupo en concreto.

_Tap tap_

-N-no oís ese ruido. Parecen pasos.- Agudicé el oído ¿Cómo no lo había captado? Eran pasos, acercándose, a un ritmo lento pero seguro.

_Tap tap_

El líquido de la copa abandonada de lo que antes fue una celebración se movía al compás de cada pisada. Cada vez se oían más fuertes.

_Tap tap_

-¿No hay una salida de emergencia?- Gritó alguien entre el gentío.- Busquémosla.

-No hay salida, pero no podrá atravesar la puerta. Una persona sola no podrá con ella.- Dijo Alfred, más para convencerse a sí mismo que al resto. Me abstuve de decir que vendrían más si una sola no pudiese. No renunciarían a nosotros tan fácilmente.

_Tap tap_

Inconscientemente, me coloqué delante de Feli, en posición defensiva. Los países poco a poco se alejaban de la puerta, aterrados.

_TAP TAP..._

Los pasos pararon, ahora solo nos separaba la puerta. Nada se oía detrás. Algunos emitieron suspiros de alivio. Yo no. Estaba tramando algo, y no podía preverlo.

Las puertas empezaron a rechinar, quejándose de ser abiertas en contra de la voluntad. Solo se habían escuchado los pasos de las personas. Solo de UNA. No era posible que unasola...

Quedó un hueco entre las puertas, dejándolas entornadas. Nos arrimamos más a las paredes, alejándonos lo máximo posible de aquella puerta metálica que se suponía que nos iba a mantener a salvo.

Una cabeza se asomó por el resquicio. Pelos alborotados con manchas de... ¿Sangre?, ojos brillantes y enloquecidos. Al vernos sonrió formando una mueca macabra, trastornada, desequilibrada.

-Os hemos encontrado

.

.

.

_¿Fin?_

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, quieren encender una hoguera? Repito que nadie debe sentirse identificado o que insulto al fandom; vamos, soy hetafan. Sería lanzar piedras contra mi propio tejado...

Si alguien no lo entendió, el primer pov es de 2pItalia y el segundo de 1pAlemania.

Chao ^^


End file.
